Intimate conversations
by Fantasy96
Summary: Faefever – Mac bought a birthday cake for Barrons, and he reacted not as she expected..
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the fever series, the characters, or the quotes.. Karen Marie Moning does!_

* * *

I wrote a little out-take from the third book of the fever series, faefever! Please read it ! :)  
_Mac bought a birthday cake for Barrons, and he reacted not as she expected.._

* * *

I know, I know.

It was _very _stupid of me.

Why the hell did I buy this cake?

Barrons eating a pink birthday cake! Don't make me laugh!

I don't even like him. He also doesn't ..

Meanwhile I was thinking if I should put some candles on it, until I had an idea. What about some wine? Thats it.

After 20 minutes, I got some bottles of wine in a market and were laying on the couch hearing music with my iPod.

It was his birthday, and I wanted to be nice to him for once. But maybe he would laugh about me?

Whatever! Then I would eat the cake myself.

My eyes were closed when I suddenly smelt him. Because of my loud music, I haven't hear him. I smelt his aftershave and his masculine smell. So I wasn't scared, when

he touched my hair carefully. Maybe he thought I was sleeping. I didn't move and pretended to sleep. I felt him. Electrical. Wild. He came very close to my face and his

lips touched my ear. His closeness was mind-blowing.

"I know you're awake, Miss Lane, stop pretending you aren't", he whispered and I shuddered.

I sighed. Of course he knew. I opened my eyes and looked into his face, wich was still very close to mine.

"Sorry, it was just a test, Barrons", I said and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Are you expecting someone for Dinner, Miss Lane?" he asked and looked at the cake and the wine.

"I do", I answered and looked at him still grinding.

He raised an eyebrow and looked very amused.

"What' so funny?" I became angry. Typical Barrons.

"Is this supposed to be a date?" As I moved deeper into the room, his gaze dropped to my feet, and worked its way back to my face. I wore a tight blue jeans and a

black backless top. No, it was definitely _not_ a date.

"Damned, I wanted to be nice today, you know why, but you misunderstand me, as always! Why am I even trying?" Now I was angry.

"I don't know Miss Lane, ask yourself. I stopped to celebrate my birthday since years. But a glass of wine can not hurt, you agree?"

He took the wine and waited for my answer.

I was surprised. I thought he would just go and laugh about me, as I thought. Or maybe he would kill me. That was typical me! I laughed about myself.

"All right, one glas".

Maybe I can forget the Sinsar Dubh, the Unseelie and the whole world-saving-thing for a moment. And maybe I can forget how many lies Barrons hides from me, for a

moment.

I raised my glass and said: "Happy Birthday Barrons." Or Bastard, I thought innerly.

He rolled his eyes: "Just drink, Miss Lane".

And we drinked. _And drinked.._

* * *

_I know it's very short! But do you want to know how it goes on! Then please a review! I'll write the next chapter in the meantime! A third person will appear .. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

** I know it's been a while, but it's going on! Thanks for the comments. :)**

**And I have to say one of you was right: **

**English is NOT my first language, but I love it, and I love reading and writing so I tried it in english. I apologize ****for mistakes, but I hope you still enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The wine was delicious.

Normally I don't drink wine, just a beer sometimes.

But this one made me drink more. Or maybe I just wanted to do something,

because Barrons was looking at me the whole time, while his glass was just half-emptied.

He was wearing a dashing Armani-suit wich let him look like a bodyguard who hides always a weapon and ray-ban sunglasses under his suit.

Although I was sure, Barrons doesn't need any weapon. Everyone seems to be afraid of him. But I'm not.

I wondered where he could have been tonight with such a suit. Maybe he just wanted to show how much money he has. Well done.

Sometimes I imagine how Barrons is having a date. A romantic date with chocolates and roses... No way. That's not his style.

Barrons starred at my lips. The whole time.

My third glass.

Does Barrons look very hot today?

This suit looked like a dream on him .. I imagine how he would look naked.

I sighed dreamy and looked up. I felt his gaze on my face. He tried to figure out what I'm thinking about.. he felt my sexual energy, I knew it.

I emptied my glass and wanted to refill when I suddenly heard his beautiful voice:

"I think you drinked enough, Mac or do you want to dance into the shades out there?"

Shades? God, he was so boring. But wait, did he just called me Mac? Do I have to be drunked to make him call me Mac?

I ignored his statement.

Suddenly he was standing in front of me and beat the glass out of my hands. It broke.

"When I say enough, you have to obey", he said angrily.

"You're not my dad."

He laughed about my answer.

"But you're mine. What mine is, has to obey." Did he really just said that? I dreamed it surely.

His gaze dropped to my boobs and he was not angry anymore. I saw it in his eyes. He was hungry.

He put his warm hands on my back. I was wearing just a backless top so I felt every single touch. That felt good.

His hands went very slowly down over my petunia and came forward. They stopped under my boobs.

I really liked it. My eyes were closed and my hands were laying on his chest.

"Do you want me to go on?", he asked softly.

My heart said YES, my head said NO! But my whole body screamed WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

So I didn't answer and kissed him. He interpret it as yes so he went on touching me.

When I started opening his pants he stopped playing with my tongue.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mac, I really would fuck you now until you don't know what's wrong or right, but you need to sleep first and we can talk tomorrow about this.

And when you still want sex, you get it."

I closed his pants and looked at him angrily.

"But I know you want me Jericho. I see it in your eyes. And I see it in your pants", I answered. His erection was obvious.

"And I smell it on you. Always. But not now. You go sleeping and we fix this tomorrow." He voiced me. The bastard actually voiced me!

I went up the stairs very slowly and crawled into my bed.

I heard someone yelling and a loud crash, then I fell into a long sleep.

* * *

**I would be happy for some comments and sorry again if there are mistakes! In the next chapter a third person will appear :)**


End file.
